Total Drama Playback
by TDI-Lo
Summary: Another crazy spin-off of the hottest new show yet, Total Drama Island! Were here back at Camp Wawanakwa with new challenges, new drama, and new campers! *Apps Closed*
1. Application Form

Chris Mclean looked directly at the camera with a disapproving expression on his face. The expression was wiped away when he saw that the red button on the camera was flickering red, meaning it was on.

"Hey there people who are watching this film! We are here to announce that the Total Drama Series will be hosting a brand new season." He started making hand gestures to go along with his words. He smiled then frowned when he took out an index card, filled with the words he will be saying next.

"Since our CIT Contestants, also know as, Courtney, had her lawyers on our tracks… we will not be able to host this brand new season with our former 22 contestants… Which in conclusion, we are bringing you…" he stops as he crumples up the index card and throws it behind his head, smiling with glee once again.

"---TOTAL DRAMA PLAYBACK!"

He inhaled and exhaled his big sentence at the top of his lungs. One of the former contestants was bouncing up and down beside him, poking him rapidly. "Are you done?!" she asked hyper.

"Yes Izzy…" Chris Mclean sighed as he wiped his face his the palm of his hand. "were done. Now you can explain this whole thing… Viewing World, this is Izzy. She's a guest appearance for the announcement.."

"Hey the whole viewing world! Izzy here! It's been 3 years since Total Drama Island, and me, being 519 years old---"

"You mean 19." Chris corrected the irritated Izzy. She shook her head.

"No! I'm pretty sure I explained on how I reincarnated into Kaleidoscope, then to Esquire."

"E-Scope was 500 years old…?"

"Don't be silly! E-Scope and Esquire were 250! Izzy is 19!"

"Which brings me back to my point…" mumbled Chris.

"Well to tell you the truth, were back here at Camp Wawanakwa!" Izzy explained as the camera flickered to show an image of Camp Wawanakwa's full point view. "Where 22 new contestants will be doing challenges to earn the 1 Million Grand Prize! And us---" Izzy started as she jabbed her thumb at her self, making it point to her. "Will be co-hosting!"

Chris turned the camera leans to make it point at him. He straighten his collar on his teal shirt and began speaking "We'll be reliving the old camp with the latrines, the cabins, and Chef's _delicious _food!" Chris giggled. "Also to bring you more brand new brutal challenges yet!"

"So pack your bags and sign up for Total Drama Playback! Just fill out this form on your computer and you'll be on your way to Camp Wawanakwa faster then I can roll my eyes back into my head…. Look! Look! I'm doing it!" Izzy said crazily as she rolled her eyes back. Chris chuckled and turned off the camera.

The video ended as the link for the application appeared on the screen. You dragged your mouse across the computer screen and clicked on the link….

* * *

NOTE: I have some rules! Sorry but, I do.

Rule 1. Characters can NOT be related to ANY of the original TDI cast!

Rule 2. I don't want Mary-Sues! Or Perfect-o's! Please! EVERYBODY has a CON! That's why were human.

Rule 3. Please o please, I don't want a lot of the same stereotypes, nor outrageous ones! I still need regular basic's like the Nerd, and some new ones like the Hunter or I don't know, something like that.

ETC… will be stated in APP

(ERASE THE PARENTHESIS WHEN FILLING OUT THIS FORM! BUT PLEASE READ IT!)

~*~*~*~*~*~ Application Form~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Name: (Full Please)

Nickname: (Optional)

Age: (How old is your character, nothing below 15 or higher then 18, PM your app if your character is SO awesome, it HAS to be below 15!)

Gender:

Stereotype: (Does not mean race)

Birthday & Birthplace: (Where were they born? State the country and town/city!)

Race:

Sexuality: (bi, gay, lesbian)

*~*APPEARANCE*~*

Height:

Weight:

Skin:

Hair: (Style, color, and look)

Facial Hair: (Do they have it in the first place?!)

Eyes: (Color? Shape=Optional)

Body: (scrawny, skinny, curvy etc)

Other: (Tattoos, glasses, freckles, etc….)

*~*CLOTHING*~*

-Everyday-

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories: (Hats, necklaces, socks, you name it!)

Swimwear:

PJ's:

*~*FUN PART, PERSONALITY!!*~*

Personality: (What are they like and how do they act?)

How do they act when they first arrive at the island?:

How do they act around friends?:

How do they act around enemies?:

What kind of stereotypes will naturally be their friends?:

What kind of stereotypes do they not like?

How do they act around that gorgeous host, Chris?: (Chris wrote this. –Chef)

How do they act around Master Chief?: (Chef wrote this, talk about lousy! –Chris)

Likes: (What do they like?)

Dislikes: (What do they don't like?)

Pros: (Something really positive and good about your character)

Con: (Something that's negative about your character)

Pet Peeve(s): (Does not mean your character's pets. Definition=things that irritate your character)

How do they act when there mad, sad, and happy?:

How do they act around there crushes?: (Optional, read below)

*~*OTHER JUNK*~*

Hobbies: (Activities they frequently do?)

Talents: (Something there awesome at)

Paired Up?: (Optional. Ooh la la – Izzy)

If yes, With what type of stereotype?:

If yes, What kind of relationship? (Secret, GeoffxBridgette one, DuncanxCourtney one etc)

Break up with romance?:

Alliance?: (yes/no? starter or follower)

If yes, Leave the alliance?: (In some point of the game, would your character leave the alliance?)

Personal Items: (Only 3 things! Ex/ ipod, laptop, drawing pad etc)

Past: (History)

Phobia: (Can be more then 1)

Favorite TDI/A Character: (important)

Anything I missed?: (doubt it, THIS IS FUGGING LONG!)

~*AUDITION TAPE*~

Please erase this sentence and put your audition tape here! It is optional, but you will have a more likely chance to get in! Script form ONLY

~*~*

Hi! My name's Lo (short for Lorren) I'll be picking the absolute best applications! At least 20-30 maybe! So send in those apps now!

Info on the show:

One of the former original contestants (Ex/ Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Heather) will be co-hosting in some chapters, every time the co-host will change though. There is also an aftermath show called the Chris Mclean Show, featuring the eliminated contestants and one of the original contestants.

I will be eliminating the characters, which means you will not be voting off someone. ONLY SOMETIMES though!

That's it! I look forward to writing! 3 

~Lo

P.S.-Sorry if the application is long as hell!


	2. Cast List

Lo here! Okay, it was really hard to chose from all of these awesome applications… So I'm just saying, if you didn't get picked… I'm really sorry! But I might have you up on a spot as an intern ;)

* * *

Chris flipped over the several applications that were mailed to him. Both e-mailed and mailed. He turned to Chef who was reading a stack of papers, which turns out to be another stack of applications. Chris sighed in frustration and shook his head at Chef Hatchet.

"Man these kids are brutal" Chris started as he set down a stack of paper he was reading. "I'm starting to think they sent fake applications just to stress me out."

Chef Hatchet looked at Chris. "That's what you get when you want another tv show." He grumbled at the host. Chris shot glares at Chef.

"You think I actually like this stuff? If it wasn't for Courtney's pitbulls--… I mean lawyers… Then we wouldn't have this mess, now would we?" Chris shot back. Chef grumbled and stood up from his chair, and walked out. Chris sighed in frustration and sorted more applications out. He scanned various good ones, bad ones, and ones that seemed weird to him. In the end, he came up with the best that would make his show, come out on top.

An hour has passed after the brutal trouble Chris had to go through without his companion. Chef walked in seeing Chris laughing hysterically from his chair.

"Chris man, you a'ight?" Chef asked as he scratched his hairless head. Chris settled down and smiled wickedly at Chef.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"It!"

"What's it?"

"IT!!"

"TELL ME NOW BOY."

"I've finally found the next new contestants for my show!" Chris laughed out loud. Chef glared at him, making Chris catch his mistake.

"I-I mean _**our**_… show."

Chef grunted and walked into the break room to take a nap. While Chris, on the other hand, was writing down the contestants names that will be joining Total Drama Playback. He held up the finished list up high, and tacked it down on the wall near the control room. On the list, was the following names…

Annabelle James – The Tree Hugger

Parvati Richardsons – The Stuck Up News Reporter

Princess Winters – The Spoiled Daddy's Girl/Queen Bee

Dani Blackwater – The Social Outcast

Loyalla Marie Riverton – The Most Randomness Person Ever

Tommy Peruz – The Evil Prodigy Child

Samantha Maira Lyle – The Shy Bookworm

Isaac Clark – The Loner

Charlie Alister Paige – The Daredevil Romantic

Kendra Kaultiz – The Fangirl Who Will Do Anything For Her Fandom

Marissa Tyler Marie – The Tomboy

Linda Jamie Marie – The Dumb Sweetie

Noelle Marie Sannata – The Photographer/documenter

Asher Stonewall – The Freakshow/Psycho

Kyra McCloud – The Gamer Girl

Orphanus Naidzeder – The Isolated Genius

Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö- The Funny Metal Head Rocker

Brett Perring – The Big Tease

Juliette Yorke – The Perky Blonde

Nina Masons – The Prank Playing Nerd

Kathyrn Milinkovich – The Artistic Skater

Darkness Renteria & Shade Silva - The Mysterious Stunt Preformers

* * *

Congrats to you peeps that I picked! Your characters will be featured in my story! *applaud* Now. I have a whole bunch of girls and a teensey bit of guys. Maybe. So if you guys wanna send in more guy apps for me, even if you already sent one, i'll be happy to take them! This show needs guy nerds too :C

Secondly... I want to know who you guys want to be paired up with, for those people who actually _want_ to get paired up with... So review on that note... The guys out there who want to get paired are... Brett, Orphanus, Donnie, Darkness, Charlie, Isaac, and Dani

And our lovely girl contestants who wants to be paired up are... Nina, Annabelle(Belle for short), Parvati, Linda, Marissa, Shade, Kathryn, Noelle, Kendra, and Samantha.

If I missed your name, and that your character wants to get paired up, i'm terribly sorry.

~Lo


	3. Cast List:Updated

UPDATED: This is the updated cast list. I've took out some people, so sorry if your characters got replaced.

Annabelle James – The Tree Hugger

Princess Winters – The Spoiled Daddy's Girl/Queen Bee

Dani Blackwater – The Social Outcast

Loyalla Marie Riverton - The Most Randomness Person Ever

Tommy Peruz – The Evil Prodigy Child

Kendra Kaultiz – The Fangirl Who Will do Anything for her Fandom

Kyra Mcloud – The Gamer Girl

Asher Stonewall – The Freakshow/Psycho

Noelle Marie Sannata – The Photographer/Documenter

Nina Masons – The Prank Playing Nerd

Kathryn Milinkovich – The Artistic Skater

Perry Clearwater – The Laid-Back Jock

Aiden Green – The Geek

Orphanus Naidzeder – The Isolated Genius

Charlie Paige – The Daredevil Romantic

Rodney Kingston – The Gambler

Marissa Marie – The Tomboy

Donnie Lindsjo – The Funny Metal Head Rocker

Samantha Lyle – The Shy Bookworm

Lydia Lovewelle – The Sweetheart

James Charles – The Music Loving Thief

Brett Perring – The Big Tease

Isaac Clark – The Loner

Linda Marie – The Dumb Sweetie

* * *

So there you have it. Finally. I updated it, and I replaced…. Sorry if your character got replaced.

As for the pairings… I'm not going to tell you. But you can guess, and guarantee that some point, it will be right there in your face. So you will know. C:

I'll try to have this up this weekend!

~Lo


	4. Still Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Okay! Time to start this story! *applaud* Now I picked 1 intern, which is Elliot Nicholes Tucker by Sky Melodies, because, well we need a camera man. Anyway, onward!

Disclaimer- Nothing is own by me. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

The camera shows the camp's dock, featuring Chris Mclean standing at the edge of it. He notices the camera and whispers through his gritted smiling teeth, "_are-we-rolling_?" he asked. The camera nodded in an upward and downward gesture, meaning it is.

"Welcome everyone! Were coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" he introduced like he did when Total Drama Island started. I'm your host, Chris Mclean, giving you guys another epic season of Total Drama Island! Here's the deal, were back here at this sucky camp to do another season with 24 new campers! They'll compete in challenges against each other, then they must face the judgment of their fellow cast mates! Like old times, when a team loses in a challenge, they'll have to vote off one of their teamies, and that dude or dudette will have to walk the Dock of Shame, and catch the Boat of Losers! The marshmallow bonfire will be over and thus completing a day of their lives." After Chris' long speech, he exhaled and inhales a couple of times before the camera shook several times.

"Hold the camera still Elliot! I'm not paying you to break the equipment!" Chris growled at an intern. He was very pale and had black rimmed glasses. A grey button up shirt, and light brown khaki pants with worn out sneakers is what he wore. He sniffled a few times before adjusting the camera to point at Chris' angle.

"You're not even paying me!" Elliot wheezed. "I signed up here to be a contestant not an intern!"

"Yeah. Well, we need some…. Because most of them died." Chris said as he added the last part with a devious smirk. "Now let's meet our campers!" Chris said as the first boat dropped off the first contestant.

The first camper was a girl with a very skinny figure. She had a light California tan and light brown hair with natural golden highlights that trailed down to her mid-back. She had on a brown tank top with knee length jean shorts and light brown worn flip flops, a rope anklet on her ankle, and three large red, green, and yellow necklaces on her neck.

"Annabelle!" Chris exclaimed as she looked around. Chris held out his hand as Belle shook it.

"Please, call me Belle." She started. She took the braid that was dangling on her left side, and tucked it behind her ear. "The forest looked awful on T.V, but seeing it in reality is just gruesome! Someone should be taking care of these plants." She said as she walked to the end of the dock where Chris pointed her too.

"Like we would do that…" Chris chuckled as the next boat dropped off another girl. She was tan and had a thin body. Her long platinum blonde hair with pink streaks waved down to her elbows. She had a pink tank top, beige khaki's, pink wedges, and a light grey scarf. "Look what we have here! It's Princess!"

"Chris, you look handsome as always! I saw you on that figure skating show, might I say you did a wonderful job." She complimented.

Chris smiled and rubbed his nails against his shirt. "It's what I do. Go join the others."

Princess looked at the "others" and a snarl crawled up her face. "There are no _others_. Just some girl with a low sense of fashion." she took her bags and walked to the end of the dock, sitting on her luggage, she whipped out a make-up mirror and started applying more pink eye shadow.

Belle looked at her with an uneasy look, when another boat came and dropped off the next camper.

This time, the boat dropped off a male. He was slightly tan and had short dark hair in a small faux-hawk. His eyes were green and he wore a white t-shirt with blue shorts and white sneakers. A watch on his left wrist and a black fedora hat is what he had to accessorize.

"Dani! Dani Blackwater! How's it? Come on, high-five!" Chris exclaimed. Dani looked at him bored, and walked passed him to stand on the dock where the other two were. He sat on the edge and laid his elbows on his knees and his head to his hands. "Yeah, yeah, Fine! Leave me hanging!"

Princess rolled her eyes as Belle giggled. The next boat arrived with a girl that had deep brown skin and long curly hair with bangs at the front. Her light brown wide eyes sparkled as she bounced over to Chris. She wore a graphic tee, a classic red mini skirt, and converses that matched her t-shirt. She smiled widely and rapidly shook Chris' hand.

"Chris, Chris! It's so good to be here! I can't believe I'm here!!! Ahg! I'm so excited." She said first hyper, then calm.

"Good to know Loyalla… Why won't you stand with the others…?" Chris said as he pointed to Belle, Princess, and Dani.

"Sure." She said as she walked up to the three. "Hey! My name's Loyalla! BAGELS!!!"

"…What?" Belle asked.

"Don't bother, she's just crazy freak!" Princess murmured as she looked at her small mirror.

"Oh! Sorry… it's an urge." Loyalla apologized.

"She's random." Elliot corrected as he turned the camera to an irritated Chris.

Chris growled. "Stop filming them! We have another boat coming!"

The boat dropped off a… 7 year old? It was a little boy with sandy blonde hair that went over his forehead. He had a Pokemon T-shirt with a Pikachu on the front, short blue jeans, and Velcro shoes with socks up to his shins. He smiled innocently as his big brown puppy dog eyes glowed.

"Tommy Peruz." Chris said.

"Heywo Chwis!" Tommy greeted in the cutest voice. He clasped his hands together and sweetly smiled at Chris.

"Oh god! Haha! Don't think I didn't read your application… better yet, watch your audition!" Chris smirked at the frowning Tommy.

"What are you talking about Chris?! He's a little kid." Belle interrupted. "Aww~ Aren't chu just a cutie-pie?" Belle said in a baby voice. She pinched Tommy's cheeks as he squinted his eyes and smiled. "Have you no mercy Chris!"

"What?! Oh come on!" Chris said slapping his forehead when the evil child grinned deviously at Chris, smirking like a mad man when nobody was looking. Just then, Chris was tackled to the ground by a girl.

She was pale, kind of siding to the pink side, and had platinum blonde hair with black tips. A black bow tied her bangs back and her hair trailed to her waist. Her body figure was curvy and her light green eyes gleamed as it was glued on Chris' eyes. She had a green strapless corset top with black lace layer, which revealed a Chris tattoo on her left shoulder, black skinny jeans and green boots is what she wore on the bottom.

"Kendra… Kendra… KENDRA!"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Chris screeched as Kendra leaped off of Chris. "The producers warned me about you!"

"Don't be silly, I don't bite!" Kendra laughed at the disapproving Chris. She gave a quick wink and trailed off to the other side of the dock.

"Hewyo Mwiss!" Tommy greeted as he waved frantically at Kendra. Kendra glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh goodie! Another boat!" Chris said as the next boat dropped off a girl with an hourglass shape, long brown hair with curls at the end, and brown eyes. She had a black shoulder-less top that resembled Katie and Sadie's from previous season, beige shorts, and open toed shoes with a slight heel. She had a black baseball cap worn sideways planted on her head, and she wore gold large, over-sized hoop earrings. She smiled and waved.

"Welcome to the Island Kyra!" Chris said smiling. Kyra nodded and looked around.

"It's alright I guess…" she said with a small smile as she walked to the end of the docks.

"MICROPHONE." Loyalla blurted out. "Woops. Hehe, sorry people!"

"Would someone just put some duck tape on her!?" yelled out Princess.

"Do you even know what duct tape is made out of? Cotton Mesh! And do you know what cotton mesh is made out of?" Belle asked the group.

"No one cares!" Princess shouted at her.

"Are you getting this Idiot??" asked Chris to the intern.

"It's Elliot! And yes!" Elliot corrected as he filmed the heated up drama about duct tape.

"Well you shouldn't!! Cause' the next boat is coming!"

Chris was indeed right, as the next boat dropped off a boy with several… and I mean several… piercings. "Asher, welcome!" Chris introduced as Asher slammed his fist right into Chris' fist. "Fist bump… nice! Finally a non-weird greeting."

Asher wore a black tank top with a red devil design on it, black bondage pants and combat boots. He accessorized with a spiked collar and a studded belt. His long black shaggy hair contained red and orange streaks in them, catching everyone's attention. He was muscular, and showed some tattoos.

"Weird is good though." Loyalla complained as Asher looked at her.

"Weird is weak. Freaky… is down to hell the best." Asher corrected as he ran where the others were standing.

"Oh great, another freak show!" Princess growled at the boy.

Asher barked back. "Oh great, another life-sized Barbie!"

Princess stuck out her tongue as the next boat arrived. The boat dropped of a tan girl with black eyes. Her curly shoulder length hair with platinum blonde streaks in it was choppy and layered. She had a slender figure and wore a shirt that has a dog spitting out bolts with the words Bolt Thrower in cursive, a Hurley short denim short shorts, and Vans.

"Mclean." She simply said as a camera was held in her hand filled with a thumb ring and a bracelet that has the words Peace and Love written in it.

"Noelle! What's crackle-lackin'?" Chris asked in a weird gesture.

Noelle moved her camera down and gave Chris a strange look. "Are you serious?"

"Nevermind then. Moving on, here's Nina!"

Nina had long thick dark brown hair in two braids; her big brown eyes were glowing, but not similar to Tommy's. She was somewhat curvy and wore a blue polo with faded blue jeans and black converses. She has a black bracelet on her wrist. She timidly scurried on her feet and greeted Chris.

"H-hi Chris." She shyly said.

"Nina, what's up?"

"N-nothing… I guess." She said as she scurried to the docks.

"Hey." Belle greeted to Nina.

"Hi---"

"HEY!" Kendra shouted. "I think I know you! Aren't you the one person that always comes to my show?"

"You have a show?" Asher asked as he continued to stare at Dani, seeing if he will move.

"Yeah, yeah! I SWEAR I KNOW YOU!"

"B-but I don't understand I never went to---" Nina scrambled as Noelle started filming what was happening.

"How could someone like you have your own show!! I WANT MY OWN SHOW!!" Princess whined.

"Wait, what?" Kyra asked as she was confused with all the talking.

"My ears! My ears!" Tommy whined like a little 7 year he is as he covered his ears in a child like form.

"Who let a 7 year old on the show?" asked a feminine voice. Everyone stopped rambling and turned there heads to the voice. There stood a curvy body with dark brown thick hair. Her bangs covered partly of her eye. She wears a band tee with skinny jeans and paint splattered air walks.

"Where did you come from?" Kyra asked.

She shrugged. "Uh… the boat dropped me off… anyway I'm Kathryn." She explained.

"Yeah, you guys were to busy talking about Kendra's show, other than paying attention." Chris noted.

"Yeah well… well….." Loyalla said, making some giggle or chuckle, while others just look at her weirdly.

"It's a bird, it's a plane! No. It's Perry Clearwater!" Chris announced as the boat dropped off Perry.

Perry was an average Hispanic man. He had black shaggy hair and a deep golden tan. His eyes were light brown and his body was muscular. He wore a plain polo with cargo pants and gym shoes, and necklace with a heart and a soccer ball on it. He flashed a grin at Chris and shook hands with him.

"Chris! It's so good to finally meet you!" he greeted as a soccer ball was tucked under his arm.

"Pfft. Jocks." Kendra sighed.

"Ooh, I just love the way jocks are! They don't slack off like a bean sack." She said. "Hi!" she said running up to Perry. Perry gave her a grin and shook hands with her.

"Perry, nice to meet you" He introduced.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the greeting! We still have more people y'know!" Chris growled as he shook the clipboard. He waved it heavily, making it flip into the water. "Great, look what you've done Elliot!"

"I didn't do it! You did it!" He cried out pointing the camera to the water as the clipboard slowly sunk down, making bubbles pop out. "Sir, look! Another boat!"

Elliot was right, the boat dropped off a male who had brown short hair and blue eyes. He sniffled a straightened his rectangular glasses as he stepped off the boat. He wore a red shirt with the words E=MC2, blue jeans, and green army colored shoes. Chris looked at him.

Silence was spread around the dock as all the campers watched Aiden with suspicion.

Elliot zoomed in on Chris, waiting for a response.

"Uh, Chris? Aren't you gonna say something?" asked Elliot.

Chris smirked and started talking through his gritted teeth again "What-s-his-name-?"

"Aiden Green sir."

"How in the world do you remember?" asked Chris to his nerdy intern. He casually shrugged as Aiden inhaled deeply.

"Greetings and salutations fellow competitors!" he greeted.

Asher was trying hard not to burst out laughing, but failed. "HAH! Are you kidding me?! You let a geek-wad in this place?"

"Excuse me for living!" Aiden wheezed back as he slid his glasses up his nose.

"Aiden… why won't you just stand over on that side of the dock…?" Chris told Aiden as he marched to the end of the dock. Nina smiled as Aiden walked by with his "triumph" march.

Next came a boat that dropped off a very pale boy. His eyes were deep blue and he was very skinny. He wears a deep blue jacket that matched his eyes and was zipped closed. He has a jet black jeans and jet black gothic boots. His face was strict.

"Welcome Orphanus!" Chris greeted as Orphanus silently walked pass him, and taking a seat next to Dani. Dani made a quick glance at Orphanus and went back to kicking his feet in the water. "Okay… Well look who we have here!"

The next boat dropped off a light tanned boy with jet black hair in a medium ponytail. He had sky blue eyes and wore a navy blue t-shirt with the words Royal Showstopper in the front, camo cargo shorts and white, black, and red sneakers. Silver necklaces dangled around his neck and a fedora hat laid on top of his head, which in fact had a pirate's sword and crossbones on it. He flashed a grin. He back flipped to Chris.

"Chris Mclean! Hmm. You're a lot shorter in person." Charlie said with a wide grin.

"Gee thanks." Chris said sarcastically.

Charlie walked on the dock and clicked his tongue at the girls. Most girls blushed as Princess went to filing her nails.

"Heywo!" Tommy greeted. Charlie gave him a warm smile.

"Why is this little dude here?" he asked, his hand still locked with Tommy's, everyone was paying attention to Chris and Elliot, as they babbled on and on about who sunk the clipboard. Tommy, noticing that no one was paying attention, quickly had a devilish grin. He quickly twisted Charlie's thumb making him squeak.

"AHHG!" he yelled, some people turned around and gave him a questioning look, but all he did was bite his lower lip in pain. "What the heck? You're a devil child or something? Quit it!" he whispered to Tommy.

"Listen bub. I don't play games here." Tommy growled furiously. Charlie had a confused look on his face, like he was going nuts. "And I won't certainly take any orders from such a moron like you."

"What the---" Charlie was interrupted by a splash of water as another boat dropped off another person. It was a guy. He was pale and had a dark brown faux-hawk with blue eyes, and a goatee. He had a gray t-shirt with a deck of cards on the front, black jeans, and black skate shoes.

"Rodney, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris greeted as Rodney cocked his head.

"Ello Chris, got any money governor?" he asked in a British accent.

"Uh… yes… why?"

"Lone me some?"

"No… Uh… why won't you ask the other campers?"

"Alright." Rodney gave a sly smile and walked to Asher. "Nice piercings. I bet you can sell those for a decent amount of cash. Play a round of poker?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asher barked back.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll play poker! All though I have no money…" Loyalla chimed in jumping up and down.

"I don't play for fun." Rodney scoffed as he whipped out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them.

"I'll play." Kyra chimed in.

"Got any money?" Rodney asked Kyra.

"Hmm…." Kyra thought as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, and taking them out. "No."

"Screw it then." Rodney said.

"I thought this was a kid's show." Aiden said.

"It's not." Chris said smiling. "Well, let's introduce the rocking hard Marissa and the dumb beauty Linda."

Marissa stepped off the boat with a smile on her face as well as Linda. Marissa and Linda were both at an average height and weight, as Linda was slightly more less tan then Marissa. Marissa has dirty blonde curly hair that goes down to her waist, and Linda has blonde hair that went down to her mid-back. Marissa's eyes were dark dark brown, wide and curious, while Linda's was a light caramel, wide and wondrous. Linda had freckles and wore a light pink turtleneck and a light blue skirt as well as light pink high heels. Marissa wore a black tank top and dark blue jeans with black and white tennis shoes.

"Marissa and Linda, welcome!" Chris greeted as he high fived Marissa and shook Linda.

"Pleasure to meet you—" Linda started.

"Chris." Chris chuckled.

"But… I know your name."

"Oh… w-what? Sorry, I was thinking of another Blondie." Chris said as he thought she was Lindsay. Marissa slapped her face and dragged Linda by the arm to the other side of the dock. Linda waved at the people as they passed by.

"Be on a look out Sissy." Marissa whispered to Linda.

"But why Mars?" Linda asked back to Marissa. Marissa gave an uneasy look at Charlie who was staring at her.

"These guys are creeps." Marissa barked back to Linda.

"Just ease up a little okay Mars? I'm sure these guys are really sweet." Linda said putting a supportive hand on Marissa's shoulder. "And besides, maybe you'll have a chance of getting a boyfriend." Linda said making eye contact with Charlie. Marissa, who noticed this, blushed easily.

"LINDA!" she yelled in embarrassment. "These guys are a bunch of fools!"

"Shush! Here comes another boat!" Loyalla said pointing at the boat. There stood a male skinny figure. He had black/red scruffy hair and a black bear. His eyes were hazel which gleamed from the sun, as if it were to blind everyone. He has three earrings on each ear and an eyebrow and lower lip piercing. He wears a black Slayer shirt with the bands logo on it, black jeans, and black boots. He smiled and gave Chris a rocker sign. "It's a rocker dude! Hang 10! No wait… Hang… no not hang… ugh I forgot!" Loyalla said as her head dropped down.

"Don't you mean, rock on?" Donnie asked Loyalla. She nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"Please. Don't talk to such a girl." Princess added who was starting to paint her nails.

Belle gasped. "HOW COULD YOU USE SUCH A THING! DID YOU KNOW MAKE-UP IS TESTED ON ANIMALS!?!"

"Ew!" Princess squealed as she dropped the pink nail polish. "Great! Look what you made me do!"

"Uh…" Donnie said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I'll just… go to the dock. Yeah."

"Okay. Calm it Belle. Next we have… where's the list idiot?" Chris asked his intern.

Elliot sighed. "It's Elliot, for the last time! You dropped the list in the water remember?"

"No! I don't recall such a thing! You dropped it!"

"Me?!"

"H-hello…" said a small timid voice

"Yes you!!!!"

"E-excuse me…" the voice was heard again.

"HEY. THERE'S A FREAKING GIRL OVER THERE." Kendra yelled.

"Was the necessary?" Noelle asked Kendra.

"Yes. YES IT WAS!" she cackled. Noelle looked at her like she was crazy, but she did like Chris. So go figure. Chris turned his head to see a red head, that was tied into a loose braid that goes to her mid back. Her bangs were swept to her side and she had black thick rimmed glasses. She wore a baggy red t-shirt with a black heart on it, black baggy jeans, and black skate shoes.

"Oh. Who's that?" Chris asked.

"That's Samantha, sir." Elliot said pointing the camera at her. Samantha shyly covered her face with the book that she was holding and walked to the end of the dock.

"Hey." Donnie greeted at Samantha. Samantha looked up and gave a small shy smile.

"Hi."

The next boat dropped off a girl with short blonde curly hair with bangs swept at the left side. She has piercing light green eyes that were very large and wide. She was very skinny, but was curvy. She wore a red dress with a ribbon below her upper chest. The bottom of her dress was black as she wore a black headband, and black wedges with pink ribbons. She also wore make-up.

"Eeeek! Chris it's so nice to meet you!" she said with a wide smile. Her voice has a small southern accent in it.

"Nice to meet you too Sweetheart." Chris said.

"Chris? Did you just flirt with her?" giggled Noelle. Chris shot a glare at her.

Before Chris could speak, Kendra tackled the girl down. "DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY MAN!!!"

"AHG!" she cried out.

"Kendra stop! It's just her name!" Chris yelled. Kendra immediately stopped and looked at the girl she just tackled.

"Woops."

"Actually… My name is Lydia. But ya'll can call me Sweetcakes savvy?" Sweetcakes said still with a large grin. "Chris! Your hair!"

"What about my hair?"

"It's so… so…."

"Good, handsome, awesome?"

"Please." Donnie chuckled.

"So… horrible! NO one uses that kind of product." Sweetcakes said as she swooped around Chris and grabbed his hair hard. "I mean look at it! Like, totally not fetch."

"Fetch?" Aiden said. "I don't recall such a word existing."

"Well that's because you don't go out much, sugar. My, your pale." Sweetcakes said rushing over to Aiden, rearranging him in an awkward position. "Just look at yourself! All boney…"

"My spleen!!!!" 

"ENOUGH! Sweetcakes, go to the docks." Chris yelled.

"Okay… OHMYGOSH!" she cried out as she rushed to Princess. "Your hair is like so pretty…."

"I like you already. Come, come, sit, sit." Princess said patting her pink luggage. Sweetcakes squealed and sat on her luggage.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE RAD! WERE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS EEEEK!" Sweetcakes screamed as she hugged Princess.

"Stop it! Get off of me!"

"Look no further, 3 boats!" Chris said, as exactly three boats kicked three contestants on the docks. "Who is that?" he asked Elliot.

"Those sir, are Brett. Isaac and James." Elliot replied.

"Psh. I knew that." Chris chuckled nervously.

Brett was a tall man who h ad a neat dark brown faux-hawk. It reminded Chris of Brady, Beth's supposedly boyfriend. He has a small stubby beard like Duncan's, and wore a red t-shirt, baggy jeans, and orange converse. He gave a flirtatious smile.

"Hey there." He said fist bumping Chris. He walked pass Princess and Sweetcakes. "Hey there ladies, care for dessert?"

He walked to Linda. "Hey there---"

"Linda." Linda said giggling as she blushed.

"Yeah, hi. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"That's my line…" Charlie thought in his head. Linda giggled, as Brett let out a squeak of pain, coming from no other than, Marissa, who had punched Brett in the shoulder.

"Step off buster." She said with a smirk. "Who even uses those pick up lines? There not even gonna work." Linda just smiled and hurried to comfort Brett.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smile. Brett smirked.

"Now I am."

"Oh please, I'm gonna hurl." Marissa said pointing her finger to her mouth like fake vomiting.

"Isn't that romantic?" Sweetcakes asked Princess. Princess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you were _two dogs_." She replied with a humph.

Next in line was Isaac. He stood away from everybody. He was a Caucasian male who had jet black emo hair. He had blue eyes, but no one could see it pass his hair. He wore a black hoodie over his black shirt with the words "Would you Kindly?" and black baggy denim jeans with black and red custom Vans. He sighed of boredom.

"What's with all the emo people?" asked Kyra.

"I have no idea… but on the Brightside, James isn't emo! OR IS HE?!?!" Chris said in a "Murder, Harold mock" thing.

James was an average height guy with a heavy tan, Black Death hawk with caramel colored tips, and dark brown eyes. He has some piercings on his face, one on the bridge of his nose, and one on his lower lip. He wore slightly baggy dark blue jeans, and a big striped hoodie that was black and white. His shoes were steel tipped combat boots and the bottom was neon green. He took out his ipod, and changed to the next song.

"James! Charles! Whatever your name is, how are you?" Chris said with a big gesture. James looked up, and unplugged his earphones.

"What?"

"How are you?"

"No I heard you, what do you want?"

"Sheesh, sorry then." Chris said. "Well there you have it folks! These are our new contestants! GROUP PHOTO!!"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Fine, no photo. You guys are tough. Anyway, why won't you guys go to the confessionals, as we sign your teams up capiche?"

* * *

(Confessional)

Belle: "So far, this place is okay… except for the dying forest." Belle sighed

Princess: "Once I win, I'll make my daddy buy this place, so I can put a shopping mall here." She smiled sweetly. "Everyone here is a bunch of idiots. The biggest idiot? Lydia. But she'll be perfect for an alliance! She'll just let me get ahead of my game, and I'll slowly die her out."

Dani: Dani sighs. "I thought this would be fun."

Loyalla: She looks around confused. "Where's that damn camera?... Oh there it is! HI! I'm stoked! I wonder what team I'm on… they should have an awesome name like…. Oh there it is! Wait… Ahg!" facepalms her self. "Shoot. I already said that."

Tommy: "I have at least every girl eating out of the palms of my hands. Charlie thinks I'm possessed by the devil, as so, everyone thinks he's crazy. It's a win, win. But all wins are for me… I'll just make him more crazy, to boot him off.

Kendra: "CHRIS ISH MINE! Hey there you guys back home! Hope you guys are watching from my show, I am gonna win this, and then me and Chris will drive off in the sunset!!!" she sighs dreamily.

Kyra: She's playing on her DS. "YES YES YES! 5,000 POINTS!" she blushes when the camera was blinking on. "Uh... yeah. Hi. Well, I'm gonna win this. No doubt about it."

Asher: "You think Chris will get mad if I tip this outhouse? Oh well. This is way to easy man… I need more of a head rush. Maybe I'll piss off Chef…. Hmm…"

Noelle: She adjusts her camera. "There, that should do it. I think someone wrecked my camera…"

Tommy: he chuckled. "I wrecked her camera."

Nina: Nina was shown setting up a bucket of snails on top of the ceiling of the outhouse. "Now whenever someone opens the door, they'll be covered with snails. Didn't see that coming did ya?"

Kathryn: She opens the door slightly, as the snails poured on her "AHHHHHGGGGG!!! Now I'm really starting to hate this show." She flicks off a snail that was crawling on her shoulder.

Perry: He opens the door and out comes the snails. "AH. Great…. Well… this is embarrassing. You guys back at California better not be laughing!"

Aiden: The snails slam on him. "Intriguing! This mollusk thinks I'm its mother! Greetings mollusk! I will not harm you!"

Orphanus: The bucket of snails poured on him as he calmly wipes it off. "Okay…"

Charlie: The snails poured on him as he screeched. "I bet Tommy did this… HE'S PURE EVIL!!!!!! Crud." He wipes a snail off his cheek.

Rodney: The snails poured on him and he screamed. "Well bloody hell, I'm in a mess." He said with a British accent. "You guys back at Vegas, Rodney will soon be called The King once again! After I claim my money."

Marissa: "WHO'D PUT SNAILS ON ME!? Erg… I bet it was one of those pesky boys… Well… Peace."

Linda: "AHHHHH!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!" she screams out running from the outhouse.

Donnie: After seeing Linda screaming, he peers at the already opened outhouse, and removed the bucket. He took out his guitar and lightly strummed it. "That was weird…" he said as he stopped strumming. "Well anyway, you guys back at home, better be watching. I'm gonna win the mil' for all of ya. Peace."

Samantha: She flips to the next page of the book and giggles. "Oh, this book makes me laugh…"

Sweetcakes: She applies more eye shadow. "HEY YA'LL! I already have a bunch of friends! If… you call Princess a friend that is… Everyone here is so sweet!!! My god, I need more lip gloss…

James: "You think Chris will get mad if I steal the camera?" James rips out the camera from the duct tape, and tucks it in his shirt.

* * *

"Uh Chris… there's no camera in here…" Brett said in confusion. Chris looked there and sighed as he taped a new camera in the out house.

Brett and Isaac look at each other and walked away.

"Okay campers, huddle in! Instead of putting you in teams like that" he says as he snapped his fingers. "We'll have our first challenge!! A DYAMIC HUMUNGOUS HORRENDOUS TERRIFYING GAME OF…. Tag!"

"I wuv tag!" Tommy said clapping his hands. Sweetcakes awed and pinched his cheeks.

"He's like a little teddy bear waiting to get over stuffed and blown up! Oh wait… that sounds bad." Sweetcakes said.

* * *

(Confessional)

Tommy: I'm not a teddy bear. Nor will I ever be.

Sweetcakes: I kind of ramble on and stuff…..

(A/N)

So that concludes the first chapter. Yes, the next chapter will be a challenge. Now I'd like you guys to review your character in a confessional, cause it's stuff I need for the Aftermath C: But you don't have to if you don't want to.

~Lo


	5. Still Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been seriously busy and all, so I tried to make this chapter really awesome for all of you. Plus it's long! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

The campers were sitting at the bonfire pit. It was only 11 AM. Most of them were all bored, waiting for Chris' arrival since he went to the producer's trailer. Some were just staring off into space, while others were doing something of their own, having the fact they barely know each other.

"King me!" Rodney exclaimed putting down his hand of cards.

"Dude, that's chess or checkers." Donnie explained to Rodney as they were playing poker. Rodney huffed and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I'm gonna get the title of the "King" once I beat you with… One pair of two's!" Rodney scoffed as his cards contained 2, 2, 5, 7, and a Jack. This time Donnie cocked an eyebrow.

"That hand was weak. Check it out your _royal highness_." Donnie joked as he laid down his cards. Which revealed a Large Straight.

"Blimey! You cheated!" Rodney growled.

"I didn't cheat. You just suck at this game. Better luck next time dude." Donnie chuckled as he patted Rodney's back.

Belle had an irritated look on her face, her arms were crossed and her lips were a tad pursed. "What's wrong with you." Asher asked. He was sitting right behind Belle's stump seat.

"Can you believe that Chris would just cut down all these trees, just to make it turned to stumps for sitting!! Without trees, we could die!!" Belle retorted. Asher rolled his eyes.

"Then get off. I need a leg rest." Asher insisted as he pushed Belle off and kicked his legs onto her stump.

* * *

(Confessional)

Belle: "What is with these people and the environment? They need to learn how bad Chris is destroying the Earth!!" She blew on a loose strand of her hair.

Dani: He cringes. "He just pushed her like she was nothing but a rock... Not that I care…" You could see a small hint of blush in his face. He looks at the camera and quickly turns it off.

* * *

Rodney stubbornly shuffled his cards, groaning while doing so. Suddenly there was a loud thump, as Rodney's cards flew right out of his hands, and onto the ground. Everyone's head turned to where it was coming from, but all they could see was a large shadowy figure.

"AHHH! WERE GOING TO DIE!" Lydia screamed. Princess rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's just Chef. Have you not seen the shows? He's a psychotic maniac." Princess scoffed.

"Do you really think Chef is that big?" Noelle asked. The figure cautiously came closer, revealing itself.

"Owen?!" the campers said simultaneously. Owen waved at the crew.

"Hahaha, hey guys!" Owen greeted still waving, Chris walked up and placed a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"Owen, is our guess intern today!" Chris announced.

"So these guys are the fresh meat right Chrissy?" Owen asked with a significant smirk planted on his face. Chris nodded then realized what he just said.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm pretty sure your meatier then all of us combined, Owen." Perry pointed out. Owen sighed.

"I guess your right. Mmm… Meat…."

"Back to the point!" Chris clapped his hands. "Elliot, please record on Owen!"

"Right away sir!" Elliot responded as he directed the camera to Owen. Owen coughed then smiled innocently.

"So, the first challenge is a game of tag! Rules are simple! You tag someone and say "Tag your it!" if you do not say those words, the tag does not count! There are no tag backs." Owen said to the campers. He mumbled a: "…our first challenge was to jump off a cliff and they get a game a tag……."

Chris cleared his throat as Owen flinched and snapped back into reality. "You guys can get down and dirty if you want to… oh yeah, that means the gals can kick below the belt! BONUS!!" Chris laughed at mainly the guys.

"THAT'S WRONG!" Asher yelled.

"_YOUR WRONG_!" Chris busted out laughing. "Whoever two competitors are "it" by the end of the game, ARE ELIMINATED FROM THE SHOW!... FOREVER!!"

* * *

(Confessional)

Katie(Kathryn): Tag just got a lot more stressful…

* * *

"There are going to be two people that are it." Owen said. Everyone looked at each other. "Since there are no teams yet, you little fishies will have to be on your own!"

Chris chuckled. "ARE YOU READY?!" There was silence from the crowd as everyone looked a bit nervous to be disqualified from the game a bit early. "Oh well." Chris went up to Kyra and Loyalla. He placed his hands on each of their shoulders. "Tag your it!" he screeched as all the campers ran away from the two.

"OOH! I'M IT! I'M IT!" Loyalla bounced up with excitement as she chased the running campers.

"Ah great." Kyra rolled her eyes. She started running off to go tag someone.

"Isn't this fun?" Chris asked to Owen who just shrugged.

"I guess… Aw man. We didn't have this much fun since last season! OOH! Is the mess hall open? I'm craving Chef's pancakes!!" Owen said smiling with glee.

Chris scoffed. "Are you insane? Chef Hatchet would not bare to cook for the winner! Come, come. You get to eat at the producer's buffet." 

"OH SWEET ABBY! For real?"

"No. But there is left over grub from the first season in Chef's fridge'."

* * *

(Confessional)

Owen: "I bet they never cleaned it out… it would probably reek, and everyone wouldn't want to eat it…. "He sighs and looks down, then he stares at the camera with a big grin "More for me!"

Donnie: "I figured that if I stay in the confessional, no one would interrupt in someone's privacy. That way, I would never be tag." Donnie laid back against the toilet seat when all of a sudden the door was kicked open.

Kyra: She surprises Donnie and tags him. "Tag your it!" she runs off.

Donnie: "*Sighs* I guess my plan bailed on me."

* * *

Donnie walked out of the confessional and stretches. He scans the area, spotting nothing but a seagull with a plastic soda ring wrapped around its neck. He sighed before he was tackled to the ground by none other then… Kendra.

"TAG YOUR IT!" Kendra screeched as she playfully noogie'd him as she was tagged by Loyalla.

"AHCK, KENDRA! ARHG… KENDRA!!!!!! F*CK! GET OFF!!" Donnie yelled. Kendra jumped off Donnie and eye'd him suspiciously. He stood up straight, dusting himself off. "I'm already tagged by Kyra."

"Ugh! How do I know your not lying?" Kendra hissed.

"Uh… hmm… Chris said so?"

* * *

(Confessional)

Kendra: She sighs dreamily. "He was probably telling the truth. Chris knows all!!"

* * *

Loyalla roamed the island, when she finally spot what she was looking for… the producer's lounge.

"I wonder if they have those fancy cookies!" Loyalla squealed before she calmed her self down. She walked up to the trailer.

* * *

Kendra skipped merrily around the campsite. She spotted James fidgeting with everyone's bags that were set near the bonfire pit, until they were assigned to cabins. Kendra raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

James jumped a bit, startled by her appearance. "U-uh… Hey there, uh… Kendra, was it?" Kendra nodded. "I was just… um… fixing the bags… cause'…. They all spilled…?"

Kendra nodded her head. "Right… well." She hissed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Tag, your it."

* * *

(Confessional)

James: "Sure I'm it, but I did snagged some of Linda's jewelry… Lydia's expensive lookin' make-up, and Kyra's game system… I did good."

* * *

Donnie looked around spotting Aiden on the steps of the stairs for the Boy's cabin. He was fidgeting with something in his hands, whispering even. Donnie walked up to him and sat next to the geek. "What do you have there… er… Aiden."

Aiden looked up, his glasses slowly sliding off his face. He silently pushed it back up of the rim of his nose and gave a wide dorky smile. "Just exchanging some brief words with my friend, Slimy."

"…Slimy?"

"Indeed! I decided to keep my mollusk friend and name him, Slimy. He thinks I'm his mother! As weird it might sound like, it's giving me tingly feelings!"

Donnie blinked a few times. "You have a snail for a pet?"

Aiden gasped quite loudly. He inhaled too much air that he had to catch his breathe. "I should warn you, Slimy does not like being called a _pet_! He is much more comfortable being called one of my friends. Isn't that right, Slimy?" Aiden stroked the snail's hard shell. It shriveled up and slowly went back inside of it. "Aw, look what you have done! Poor Slimy is self conscious! Go away you monstrous being!"

Aiden shoo'd Donnie away, but before Aiden could say another word, Donnie tapped Aiden's head, and let out a _Tag, your it_.

Aiden sighed as he got up from his post, and went to search for the next victim.

* * *

**Producer's Lounge**

Chris pushed a button from the control room, which was connected to the speaker's in the middle of the camp. "Attention Campers! You have an hour left! Better start attackin—i-I mean, tagging your fellow campers! This is Chris signing oooout!"

Chris leaned back in his rolling chair. "Ah, Billy, would you go get Owen for me?" Chris asked his intern. Billy nodded and walked off. "—Oh! And Billy, grab ole Cheffy too will yah?" Billy nodded once more and ran out of the lounge.

Loyalla peeped from behind the door of the trailer. She watched Billy as he held his clipboard tightly, running to fetch Chef Hatchet and Owen. She quietly sneaked her way into the trailer.

* * *

James walked around, his pockets looking pudgy and big then usual. He walked to the bonfire pit, seeing Charlie with his eyes closed and his face in his hands. James sneaked around him, trying not to startle the asleep Charlie, until a camera fell out of his pocket.

"_Crap…"_ James barely hissed. It was just enough to get Charlie mumbling' awake.

"James that you man…?" Charlie mumbled as his eyes blankly started to open. James turned around with an innocent fake smile spread across his face.

"Hey Charlie. Uh… nice day we havin'!" James retorted, he chuckled nervously. Charlie eyed his pockets.

"What's in your pockets?"

_Phone… keys… Wallet!_

"M-my wallet!" James retorted a bit too fast to be believable. "Yeah. My wallet…"

"Dang. What do you carry in that thing?"

"Stuff."

Charlie then eyed the camera that fell out. He looked at James suspiciously, as James slowly, but not noticeable, backed away. "Hey check it out! The confession cam that was missing!"

"Uh…"

"You think Chris would give me something if I return it? Probably load's of crap. Maybe I'll keep it…"

James crept slowly towards Charlie and tagged him. "Tag your it! Run Charlie run! Time is almost up!" Charlie perked up.

"Aw, it is?" Charlie said as he snapped out of his slumber and ran away, leaving the camera behind. James picked up the camera and smirked.

"Works every time." James smirked.

* * *

Samantha was reading her book on the steps of the Girl's cabin. She softly smiled as she turned the next page. Aiden silently crept and tapped her on the shoulder. Samantha quietly, shaking a bit, looked behind to see who it was. Her shaking stopped when she knew it was just Aiden.

"Greetings Samantha! Pardon for my disruption of your reading, but I'm afraid to tell you that you are it. Take care." Aiden said as he yet again stroked Slimy's shell. Slimy slowly crawled out. Samantha clutched her book a bit tighter. Her being shy, is making a fat dilemma for her. She'll have to find someone soon to tag, or it's her butt that will be in the boat of losers.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Samantha jumped up, startled as she slowly turned around to see who it was.

It was Donnie.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE YOUR TWERP!"

Charlie chased Tommy across the forest of the island. Charlie was right on his tail, but Tommy, being more energized and short, had better advantages then Charlie's free running skills. It was even a bigger advantage since Tommy could see most of the obstacles that laid in the forest. Such as….

"OOF."

Animal traps.

"Teenagers." Tommy scoffed as he laughed evilly, walking away from Charlie who hung upside down by the leg.

"Anyone? Someone untie me!"

* * *

Belle curiously wondered around the forest. Notepad in her left hand, pencil in the other. She tapped her chin with the pencil and quickly jotted down some notes. "I am so going to get Chris fired by the RCMP."

"Like the RCMP would fire Chris for that…"

"Who said that?!" Belle gasped as she turned around to see Charlie, still upside down. "Charlie… is that you?"

"Yes. Please untie me, gorgeous?"

Belle blinked a few times. "Why are you up there in the first place?" Charlie sighed, letting his hands swing by his head. Belle cocked her head to the left.

"Your **so** not going to believe this though."

Belle blinked.

"Just spit it out or something!" She finally responded. Charlie sighed again and gave a small smile.

"Tommy lead me to a bear, rabbit, cat, whatever animal trap."

Belle gasped loudly, putting her two hands closing her mouth. Her eyes widened. "Unbelievable!"

"I know righ---"

"How could you just blame an innocent child for your stupidity into having you being tied to a bear trap?!.... _Bear trap_… THAT'S IT!" Belle let out a quick smirk. She jotted down the words 'The forest may be bad, but one of the worst things about this forest is that there are animal traps laying around everywhere.'. "There. That'll sure make the RCMP take care of this place. Or better yet, the Eco-Friendly Society Club."

"The what?"

"The EFSC **(Note: I just made this up right now – Lo). **It helps rainforests, deserts, abandoned lakes even!--- Ah ha! I bet the Wawanakwa lake is filled with trash! There's no time to waste! I'll have to check that out right now!" Belle said with a hopeful look in her eyes. She sprinted down to the lake.

"Yeah.. you do that….--- W-wait! BELLE! COMEBACK! UNTIE ME!!" Charlie yelled, but it was no use since Belle was too far from now. Charlie groaned.

* * *

(confessional)

Belle: "Once I win this game, I'll buy this island to make it a healthier environment to animals and plants! I'm pretty sure I'll get into the Eco-Friendly Society Club."

* * *

Charlie started fidgeting with the rope that was tied around his ankle. He managed to make it loose enough for his ankle to squeeze out—right when the tree fell over him. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

(Confessional)

Charlie: "So Belle was right. This forest _is_ horrible."

* * *

Samantha shyly looked the other way as Donnie approached her. She had a strained look on her face as she clutched her book tight enough that you could rip the thing in half. Donnie sat next to her on the steps. "What's wrong? Somethin' happen?"

"No…"

"Why did Aiden…-- Aw man. Did he show you his snail?"

"No…. It's j-just that n-now that…. Tag… me…. It…" Samantha stuttered, barely managing to choke out the sentence. Donnie understood completely what she was saying and nodded. He took her hand. Samantha quickly shot her head where their hands touched, and then into his hazel eyes.

"Now I'm it. All you have to do is say the words." Donnie replied as he shrugged a bit. Samantha blushed.

"Tag y-y-your i-t-t-t…" Samantha said, a bit embarrassed. Donnie gave a smile a walked off, looking for someone to tag.

"D-d-onnie!" Samantha called out, her voice getting louder. Donnie peered over his shoulder. "thank you…" she said softly, not looking at him but at her cover of her book. Donnie blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem." He said as he turned his back on her, breathing deeply to get the blush to drain out.

* * *

(Confessional)

Samantha: She hugged her book tightly to her chest. "It was so sweet for Donnie to do that…."

Donnie: "So I'm it again. Big deal. At least I hit major points with Samantha…" He noticed what he just said and blushed a bit. "So what if I like her? Big deal…"

Chris: He opened the confessional and peeped through the door. His head was seen in the video. "You said that already."

Donnie: He jumps a bit, startled by Chris' sudden appearance. "Chris, what the--- Get out of here!" He shoves Chris' head away, but Chris looked back in. "This is the Confessional Booth. It's suppose to be _private _dammit!"

Chris: He laughs. "Pfft, what makes a difference. The whole viewing world is listening to you right now." He waves at the camera a closes the door. Donnie winces, and turns off the camera.

* * *

Marissa suspiciously looked around the forest. She was hoping that no one would dare to go inside so she won't get tagged. There was a large tree that was laying on the ground, blocking her way. She casually stepped on it and tried to hop over it, until she heard a loud muffling noise.

"OUCH!"

Marissa stiffened. "What the…"

She hopped off the tree to see a crushed body under it. Charlie's hand was twitching as it stuck out from under it. She carefully took his hand, and pulled him out.

"Careful…careful… OW OW OW! Ahh… much better." Charlie grunted as he wiped dust of his shirt. "Thanks."

Marissa turned to the right. "No problem."

"I'm Charlie."

"Marissa."

"That's a nice name."

"Okay…. Thanks…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… it was nice meeting you…" Marissa said awkwardly as she walked away from the awkward silence.

"Wait! Marissa!"

"Yes….?" She asked turning her head slowly to see Charlie.

"Tag. Your it." Charlie smiled. Marissa's jaw dropped as her fists balled up. Charlie ran for it as Marissa let out a groan. "Not cool, man! Not cool!!"

* * *

Princess and Lydia were on the dock, sitting over the edge. Princess was painting her nails a shade of pink, while Lydia was busy reading a magazine she brought to the island.

"Tested on animals my butt…" Princess growled remembering what happened earlier with her previous bottle of pink nail polish. "Can you believe her? She needs to cool down on like, the environment and stuff. She's sooo going to get it."

"Right. Oooh~ But she has really pretty hair." Lydia gushed out. Princess gasped and glared at her so called friend. "I-I mean. Her hair will definitely not compare to yours!"

"Right." Princess huffed. She painted her last nail, when all of a sudden there was a war cry screech that you could hear from a distance. "What the heck was that?!"

"I-I don't know… Maybe it's Chris?"

"Oh please. Chris doesn't sound like a _gir_l." Princess retorted. It was true, the screech was feminine. But no one knew who it came from… until that is, when Marissa came charging at the two girls.

* * *

(Confessional)

Marissa: She kicks back in the toilet seat. "This game got me hyped up. Not to mention the sly trick Charlie did on me. I swear, if I get booted off the island on the first day, I'll pull all my hair out!"

* * *

Marissa ran towards the dock as the two ladies screamed in horror. Princess took Lydia and ducked behind her, pushing her towards Marissa who was it. "TAKE THE GIRL!" Princess ran off screaming as Lydia tried to run away.

Marissa swiftly caught up to Lydia and tagged her, pushing them both over the dock, and into the water. "tag your it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY MAKEUP… IT'S….. RUNNING!!!!" Lydia scrambled as she sat in the water screaming. Marissa covered her ears as Lydia kept screaming like she saw a ghost, and climbed out of the water.

* * *

Donnie was chasing after Katie as she was skating fastly around Donnie. "Erhg… Cut it out will ya and just let me tag you!" he yelled as he got irritated with Katie's speed on her wheels. She laughed and shrugged.

"Now why would I do that?" Katie laughed as she parked her skateboard and held it underneath her arm. "So I could get booted off?"

"Right haha." Donnie said sarcastically. "I'm dead…"

"Yeah. Well good luck with that." Katie smiled as she skated off somewhere else. Donnie sighed as he went to the confessionals.

* * *

(Confessional)

Donnie: He was shown tuning his guitar. "This bites. First day and I have a major chance of getting booted off."

Dani: He opens the confessional not knowing that Donnie was in there. He stared at him and swiftly tagged him.

Donnie: "Sorry dude, but tag." Donnie smirked and rushed out of the confessional.

Dani: "*sighs* Jake. If your watching this… if I get booted off… your head is MINE. Got that?" he growled to his older brother that might've been watching. He poked his finger to the camera lens and walked out of the confessional.

* * *

Lydia was trotting down the island mumbling "Not good… not good…. Not good…" as she went to find someone. She spotted Rodney near the bonfire pits. She patted his back and ran off screaming "Tag your it!"

Rodney sighed and took his cards that he was shuffling and stuffed it in his pockets. He looked around to find someone fast so he could get back to playing cards with himself. He spotted Asher on the cliff. Rodney ran across the beach, right below the cliff. "ASHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, YOUR GOING TO GET KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rodney yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Asher quickly looked around and spotted Rodney below. "HEADRUSH MAN. GET THE F**K OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SHARK BAIT!!!!!!" Asher screamed back as he jumped off the cliff.

Rodney's eyes bulged out of his sockets. He watched as Asher went falling down. "I wonder if he's suicidal…" Rodney thought in his mind before he was covered with water from the splash Asher made.

Asher came walking up to Rodney and shook the water out. "This sucks. I didn't even lose an arm."

"Do you want to die?" Rodney asked bewildered.

"You know what mother f****er? I don't know. But my adrenaline shot up to the roof."

Rodney smirked. "Nice. High five."

Asher smirked with him and high five'd Rodney. Rodney cackled evilly and ran away screaming _Tag! Your it!_

* * *

(Confessional)

Rodney: "I still got some tricks up my sleeve! Hah!"

Asher: "!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Isaac was playing his guitar near the mess hall steps. He quietly strummed it so no one would hear him so they won't bother his performance. He was interrupted when there were a bunch of giggles heard in the mess hall. He growled and opened the double doors.

"Isaac?" Linda said surprised. She was seated up on one of the tables with Brett beside her, sitting next to her.

Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"You play guitar?" Brett asked as he walked up to Isaac. Isaac looked at him through his hair and nodded silently. Brett gave a grin. "Sweet. Mind if I hear ya play? I play a little bass myself"

"Isaac, you don't have to you know?" Linda said sweetly. Isaac sighed.

"I guess----"

He was interrupted when a loud thud was heard in the kitchen. Linda, Brett, and Isaac peeped through the window to the kitchen to see Owen under the table, rubbing his head. "Owen?!" They cried in unison. Owen chuckled nervously.

"H-hey guys. Hahaha…" He laughed as he stood up straight with a stash of food in his arms. "How's it going? Heh…"

"You were here the whole time?" Brett asked cocking his head with a disapproving look on his face.

"NO!... yes…. Well I heard you guys chatting and laughing… and I didn't want to bother you guys…" Owen laughed. "Oh and Brett… I don't think it's weird that you sleep with a bear…"

"Alright Big O. Your dead." Brett growled as he took Isaac's guitar ready to smash Owen's face with it. Linda screamed and took the guitar away from Brett.

"Violence isn't the solution in some cases!" She tsk'd. She kindly gave Isaac his guitar as she and Brett walked out of the mess hall. Owen and Isaac exchanged looks. The game kept continuing on as the camera switched to the Producer's Lounge.

* * *

**Producer's Lounge**

"What do you mean you couldn't find Owen and Chef?!?!" Chris yelled at Billy. He growled and face palmed himself. "That's just great. Who will make lunch?! Better yet, who's going to monitor the challenge?! We don't even know who's _it_!!"

Billy shrugged as Chris continued to yell at him. Loyalla peeped behind a table and watched the heated argument. She carefully snooped closer when she accidentally hit something with her hip.

"What the—" Chris said. "—Loyalla?!"

Loyalla stood up with a smile on her face. "Heh… Hey Chris! Er herm… Billy."

Billy nodded as Chris gasped.

"Your not suppose to be here!!" Chris growled. "Go Billy go! Shoo this pest away!" Billy gave Chris an uneasy look. "Right your not a dog… I understand… Where's Chef Hatchet when you need him?"

The camera showed Chef laying back in a beach chair with a Mr. Coconut in his hand. He chugged down a wad of coconut juice from a straw and sighed happily. He was wearing his goggles on his forehead and his swim trunks with his inflatable duck floatee. "What? Can't Chef get a break?!?!?! I've been cooking on that hot stove for hours and I ain't get no break?" Chef grumbled.

The camera went back to Chris as he eyed Loyalla. "What did you hit?"

"I don't know… But did you know that turtles can breathe through there butts?" Loyalla said randomly. Chris _then_ gave an uneasy look.

Billy poked Chris' shoulder and pointed to what Loyalla hit. It was the brake lever for the trailer…. "EGAHG! Someone park this trailer before it------"

The trailer started to slowly roll as the stuff inside of it was sliding across the whole room. Chris gasped as Loyalla tried to stay on her feet. The lever was broken….

* * *

Perry was casually kicking his soccer ball on his knee, showing Dani, trying to entertain him. But failing. Perry started tossing and turning his soccer ball on his head, back, arm, and so on. He caught it with his hands and grinned. "That's how you do it bro."

Dani let out a low sigh. "Right…" Dani mumbled, his eyes widened as he saw a trailer rolling down fast enough to take down an army. Dani screamed as Perry looked behind him and screamed also.

The door opened showing Loyalla and Chris. They reached out there hands as Perry and Dani took them.

* * *

(Confessional)

Perry: "I could've died!"

Dani: "Well this got er… interesting."

* * *

The trailer kept rolling until it passed the mess hall where Brett and Linda were sitting on the steps. There was a loud scream. "WATCH OUT!"

The two of them gasped as Dani and Perry took their hands and brought them inside the stampeding trailer.

Marissa and Princess were shooting come backs and complaints at each other when Marissa tried to tag her. Lydia was stuck in the middle trying to apply make-up on herself as fast as she can. The trailer was coming towards them.

"AHHHHHCK!" Princess screeched. "I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE NOW!!!!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW!" Marissa yelled back. The door was kicked open as Brett and Linda swiftly took the three inside.

Brett was holding on to Marissa. "And I thought you didn't like me Rissy." He teased.

Marissa turned around not noticing who grabbed her and punched his arm. "Your such a jerk, you know that? Don't ever call me that." Marissa growled.

* * *

(Confessional)

Brett: "God that girl can punch."

Linda: "I hope Marissa would ease up and accept Brett… I really like him and all and I love Marissa to death since she's my best friend… GRAHG… my head hurts…"

(Filming Right Now) Orphanus: "The statics of this game is non-challenging. I have not been _it_ all day.

* * *

The trailer was going to the confessional next. When the trailer was speeding passing the confessional, Marissa swiftly kicked open the stall and pulled Orphanus in.

Orphanus was a bit startled but dug his face deeper into his mask. Samantha and Donnie were sitting on the girl's cabin's steps as Samantha was shyly answering the questions Donnie asked her. The trailer was about to hit them, when Donnie pushed Samantha out of the way and took Perry's hand into the trailer, holding Samantha by his side.

Rodney, Kyra, and Asher were playing a round of poker near the bonfire pit, when the trailer came.

"My cards! They'll be RUINED!" Rodney screamed.

"You're the only person I know who would risk your life to save a bunch of plastic cards…" Kyra exclaimed as the trailer door was opened up and they were pulled inside.

Owen was sitting near the dock as he chugged down the food in his hands. "Man, these left overs sure are good…" he belched and stuffed some chicken in his mouth. The trailer was charging right at him as Owen kept eating, not noticing it.

"What the--- OHMIGOD, IT'S OWEN! WERE GOING TO MAKE HIM INTO A HUMAN PANCAKE!!!" Loyalla screamed. The campers that were in the trailer screamed as well.

Chris panicked and started hocking the trailer's horn. "OWEN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed. Owen looked up and gasped.

"DEAR ABBY I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!" Owen gasped as he covered his head with his arms. The trailer smashed right at his side and stopped once it hit him. He didn't feel a thing. "I'm dead… I'm dead."

"Owen." Donnie said.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"Owen…" Perry said.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, oh sweet mercy I AM DEAD."

"OWEN!" they all yelled. Owen looked around and gasped.

"Holy! You guys are all dead too!!!"

"No were not. Your thick fat stopped the trailer…." Chris said sighing in relief with a smile on his face. "Who knew Owen being fat could save a life." Chris laughed. He looked at his watch and smiled. "TIME IS UP! Billy. Go get Elliot to tell the rest of the campers to meet me at the bonfire pit stat!"

Billy saluted to Chris and ran to find the rest.

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

Everyone sat on their stumps. While the _incident_ was taking place, the rest of the campers were doing the challenge. The two people who were left _it_ were, Charlie and Belle. They both were looking really nervous as they knew what was going to happen, but most were confused, cause' Chris wasn't holding marshmallows, but two flags with the colors of Green and Red.

"The first challenge has ended. How did it go?" Chris asked smiling.

"Terribly horrible…." Noelle grumbled as she was trying to fix her camera again. Tommy snickered as he yet again, destroying another one of her camera's.

"Noelle. I heard Kendra tagged you 3 times today! What are your thoughts?" Chris asked interested. He rubbed his chin like he was stroking a beard. Noelle sighed.

"Yeah she did. She only managed to do that because every time she tagged me I was busy fixing my camera to even notice she was there." Noelle growled.

Chris laughed. "That's brutal bra!"

Kendra smiled as she replayed Chris' laugh in her mind.

"Nina. I heard several tagged you, you being an "easy target". But you managed to tag 20 contestants! How so?"

Nina blushed. "It's… hard to explain…" she shyly said.

_Flashback:_

_Nina was shown setting up several traps and tricks where the campers were. All her traps consisted in ending up the "prey" to be blind, such as, a bucket over their heads, their face in the dirt, etc, so that They wouldn't see who tagged them._

_Nina slyly had many tricks up her sleeve that she wouldn't end up getting caught._

Nina remembered what she have done and smiled softly. No one knew how she managed to tag 20 people.

* * *

(Confessional)  
Nina: "There all blind sided, thinking I'm just an innocent nerd. Well I'm not only a nerd…."

* * *

"Okay… Aiden. I also heard you got a new pet." Chris smirked.

Aiden gasped loudly again. "Slimy is not a pet! He is my companion! Please do not insult him!"

"How do you even know it's a boy…" Asher asked raising an irritated eyebrow. Aiden smiled.

"Oh you see, I just checked under----"

"OKAY!.... Enough information… Tommy. You and Charlie, kind of got in a mess?" Chris asked suspiciously. Tommy smiled innocently.

"Well. Chawlie wus in a biiiiiiigggggggggggg messh. He twied to tag mwe but then he got a booboo and a twee fell on hwim." Tommy smiled. Most girls gushed with "Awe's" and "How cute!" to not even think about Charlie's pain.

"Mhmm… Keep telling them lies little boy and the devil will rise and swoop you down TO TAKE YOUR SKULL AND SMASH----"

"Would you shut up?! Your giving the poor wittle Tommy a fright." Marissa scolded as Tommy gave a fake sad look.

"Elliot are you catching this?" Chris asked with his excitement to the maximum.

"Yessir…" Elliot said filming.

"Well stop it. Cause' I have more important news! So Charlie and Belle. You guys were the last one's to be it, correct?" Chris asked in a serious tone.

"C-correct…" they both said simultaneously. They exchanged brief looks with each other, then went back to see a serious look on Chris' face. He sighed.

"It always pain me to see sad faces on you teens---" Chris said. "—hmm… no. Not really. Anyway… I'm sorry to say that…. You're the team leaders for your team."

"Goodbye fellow campers… it was nice know--- wait what?" Belle asked confused as she sat back down on her stump. She looked over at Charlie who gave a confused look too.

"Why would I let you guys vote off someone on the first episode? I still have a lot more challenges to give you guys!" Chris laughed. He tossed Belle the green flag and Charlie the red flag. "Each of you will have 11 contestants in your team. Belle, your team will have…

Dani

Kyra

Brett

Katie

Loyalla

Perry

Aiden

Nina

James

Orphanus

And Rodney.

For Total Drama Island's traditional sake's, you'll be known as the Screaming Gophers." Chris announced. Belle unfolded the flag to reveal the same ole' flag they gave Owen in the previous season.

"Charlie, your team consists in with the following left overs….

Princess

Tommy

Marissa

Linda

Donnie

Samantha

Asher

Lydia

Isaac

Noelle

And Kendra.

You guys will be known as the Killer Bass." Chris announced as Charlie unfolded their flag revealing the same flag they gave to Harold.

Charlie blinked. "W-wait wait wait…. So were not going to get eliminated?"

"No. Once again, you guys are the new team captains."

"So what your saying is that… you tricked us." James noted. Chris nodded.

"Yup. Now go to your cabins!" Chris clapped his hands, trying to look like a butler.

"B-but how do we know which one?" asked Nina. Chris opened one of his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"You guys watched the previous seasons. You should know. Now get!"

* * *

(A/N)

Once again, I am terribly sorry for not updating in like… forever! I'll _try_ to update soon, but I can't guarantee that :C!! I'm also sorry that if your character didn't speak much in this "episode". I try to do the best, but I took in a lot of characters. (I also noticed that I changed Kathryn to Katie, and Sweet-cakes to Lydia. My hands couldn't take the much typing for the whole thing [lazy] So sorry if you got confused)

Confessionals are still needed, and anything you want to show up in the aftermath episode (I'm trying to make it outrageously special) like, secrets revealed, family video messages, special guest appearance's from siblings… stuff like that. Again, you don't have to do this, but I'll appreciate if you do send some stuff in.

Review and Ta ta for now.

~Lo


	6. INCOMPLETE: Gwen De Freak Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners including all of these wonderful characters!

"Last time on Total Drama Playback! It was the very first episode and the teams were now put into, well… teams!" Chris chuckled. "With a furious game of tag as their first challenge, we had some crazzzy stuff going on!" The camera showed the large tree falling on Charlie with Tommy snickering and running away, James stealing the confession cam yet again, and Marissa stepping on the fallen tree on Charlie, painfully crushing his body. "Man that must've hurt! Good thing it would never be me!" Chris brushed his nails against his shirt. "With the campers just getting started, things are about to get juicy! Or should I say… hurtful?" Chris laughed "What will happen on this painful episode of… Total. Drama. Playback!" Chris said, clacking a clapboard. "Take two!"

(Bass Girls Cabin 3 PM)

"Like oh my gosh, this is so disgusting!" Princess whined as she gingerly brushed her fingers through the old sheets and blankets that were never washed or changed from past season Total Drama Island. "I cannot be sleeping here! My daddy will never allow this!" She continued.

"Someone shut her up, please!" Marissa narrowed her eyes as she covered her ears to block the constant bickering from Princess. Noelle rolled her eyes watching the Princess bicker.

"Seriously can we all just chill, sheesh." Noelle piped in setting her bags on a top bunk. "Were gonna have to get use to everyone eventually, might as well start now."

"She's right you know." Kendra agreed setting her stuff on the bottom bunk of Noelle's bed. The two exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Samantha took a bottom bunk, not wanting to risk an injury on the top bunk, but mostly because the bottom bunk spared closest to the desk, to set her glasses and books on. Lydia took the top bunk of Samantha's, smiling to the shy bookworm while climbing up and applying more blush. Marissa shared the bunk bed with her best friend Linda, of course, taking the bottom bunk while Linda took the top. Princess, getting the single bed, placed her luggage under the bed, but once she did many roaches began to swarm out of the bed. They screamed.

"Someone trade beds with me now!" Princess shrieked as most Bass girls began to climb up on top bunks.

"Eeeek! What if they eat Princess?" Lydia screamed as the roaches started climbing on the walls. Some even started flying!

"That'd be better than ever." Marissa smirked.

Cockroaches started swarming all around the bass cabin by now. Most escaping out the broken window and creaky wooden boards- but mostly the door that is.

Xxx

(Boys Bass Cabin 3:30 PM)

"What was that?" Donnie asked hearing multiple shrieks coming from the girls cabin. The boys shrugged as they continued unpacking. Donnie shared his bunk with Isaac, getting the top bunk while Isaac carelessly took the bottom. Asher getting the single bed, mostly because no one wanted to sleep near the psycho that can probably kill them in their sleep, and unfortunately Charlie shared his bunk with… Tommy. Tommy getting the top bunk, and Charlie getting the bottom.

"It was comwing fwom the gurls cabwin." Tommy inquired, jumping up and down on his top bunk, acting as to enjoy the view and the height. He settled down, plopping on his tooshy, and took out a book with a book sleeve of colorful alphabet letters and numbers.

Xxx

(Confession Cam)

Lydia: She's seen covered in roaches. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Tommy: He raises an eyebrow and takes off the book sleeve, revealing the book wasn't some innocent child's number and abc book, but a strategy notebook with words written all over it. "They think I'm all innocent. Pft, I'm the opposite definition of innocent! MUAHAHA!"

Xxx

The roaches that escaped the girls cabin began filling up the boys cabin, guys aware of them started trying to step and squish all the bugs, Tommy simply began writing, _Bass Idiots hate bugs. _Asher inhaled a glop of air and exhaled, annoyed. "Step away let a f****ing pro show you how it's done." Asher took out a lighter and flamed all the roaches.

It's like you can just hear, the little tiny bugs crying for their parents…

The flames grew bigger as Asher's eyes became wider with enjoyment of seeing dead things burn. "Yes…. Die…. DIE!" he cackled lighting the dead carcass more and more.

"What the hell man, we don't have any smoke detectors! You can really burn this crappy place down! And this crappy place is the only thing we have!" Donnie growled stepping on the flames, putting them out. Isaac rolled his eyes strumming gently on his guitar.

"It's not like Chris would care if we actually blow down this so called cabin." Isaac chimed in strumming loudly now.

"Yeah, but if we do blow it down we have nowhere to live." Charlie said flicking a dead roach head off his pillow case. "Besides I rather live here then the woods any day." The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Xxx

(Girls Gopher Cabin, 4 PM)

"Ok, so I suggest we partner up and grab a bunk. Whoever doesn't have a partner will get the single bed." Belle pointed to the single bed in the middle of the room. "Any disagreements?" she asked her team. They shook their heads no as they began to partner up.

"Oh my gosh, Nina you know what would be totally great?" Loyalla bounced to Nina who was calmly and quietly moving her bags into the cabin. Nina cocked an eyebrow.

"what….?" She softly asked.

"That if I catched a whale! Ohmygosh do whales taste good?" Loyalla asked putting a finger to her lip. "No-no-no! Of course camels taste better! Is that illegal? DOES ANYONE LOVE THAT ONE TV SHOW WHERE CELEBRITIES ICE SKATE? I totally saw Chris Mclean ice skate on that show, and one time that one dude dropped his partner on her head! They got immunity that week. OHMYGOSH, I forgot to feed my goldfish! Wait, I don't have a goldfi-"

"WOULD SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" Kyra screamed out of the blue. All the girls were now covering their ears or rolling their eyes from annoyance of the very random girl.

"Hey Nina, look Johnny Depp!" Katie pointed outside the window.

"Oh my gosh did you guys know Johnny Depp likes chocolate! Or is he allergic? Ooh, who wants chocolate!" Loyalla jumped to her bag and took out multiple chocolate bars.

"Actually, im beginning to like this girl!" Belle laughed taking a bar. "but did you guys know that the wrappers they make for chocolate is totally killing the eco system…"

"Who cares it's chocolate." Kyra said bunking with Katie getting the top one.. Loyalla took the bunk with Nina, getting the top one of course. And Belle took the single bed.

Xxx

(Confessional)

Katie: "Although Loyalla may be totally psychotic, she's like one of the friendliest girls in the whole island." Katie said nibbling on her chocolate.

Loyalla: "I saw no Johnny Depp whatsoever!"

Xxx

_(A/N) Sorry for my mysterious disappearance. I sold my computer and bought a new laptop with the money I got in return :) So that's why everything went blank, luckily I had this 1/3__rd__ half done chapter in my USB card. I'll continue it later, but right now I'm thinking of making another TDI make your own story. Anyone interested? _

**Please don't review on this chapter, instead Private Message me, because this is not the complete chapter.**


End file.
